Take Me Away
by Ree Mieko
Summary: Part one of the connected series. A story of a girl that falls in love with Freya's boyfriend, but finds a different wolf for comfort. In this story, the heroine goes through adventure, light romance, and sabotage. Told in first person.


((OOC: Warning - Cross species romance stuff. Don't like it, just ignore that part! Teehee))

BADUMP.

'What was that?' I wondered to myself, brown bangs swinging to and fro that sprouted underneath my hat. A cat nervously looked around for an empty seat, and spots me. 'Oh no...' I thought. 'I wanted to be by myself.'

"Do you mind if I sit here? I promise I won't fall asleep and drool all over you." The cat said.

"Uh, no, go ahead." I looked the cat up and down. "What's your name?" The cat asked.

"Oh, I'm Mie."

"Mie? Are you sure?"

"Isn't it cute?"

"Yes, it's a cute name for a very cute girl...oh, um, it sounded weird, sorry." Rover apologised. "So where're you going, Mie?"

"I'm going to Fruitn." I said, slightly annoyed at the chattering feline.

"Fruitn? Ah, it's my favorite vacation spot! Do you have a house ready?"

"What's with all the questions?" I rolled my eyes, and watched the sow with turnips fall asleep.

"No, guess not then. Be right back!" Rover hurriedly ran into the other car, calling someone.

I couldn't hear him, but I didn't care at this point. When Rover came back, he was beside himself with glee.

"I got Nook to give you a house, and it's dirt cheap!"

I protested. "But I ALREADY have a house!"

"Oh, there's Fruitn! Time flies when you're helping hopeless humans! Chow"

(At Fruitn)

Walking off the platform, I was already freaked out by the energetic monkey. Suddenly a raccon in an apron runs up, laughs quite a lot.

"Yes, yes, are you Mie?"

"Er...yeah." I looked at the raccon as if he'd give me rabies.

"I'm Nook. You're the one buying a house from. Come, follow!"

I followed him into a small center area with four 'houses'.

"Choose one! And keep in mind, they are er...cozy."

I chose the house that was bottom left, with small orchard space.

"Well...that comes to...19,800 bells!" Nook shouted.

I sweatdropped, bringing out a pathetic amount of 1,000 bells.

"That's not NEARLY enough! Hm...a thorny situation...I suppose I'll let you work for me half the time...You can find my shop! I'll be waiting for you!" Nook scampered away.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Finally. That nutter's gone!"

Freya was dropping off her mail when she spotted me. "Mie! Dahling! Sister! You came!...Uff da!"

I turned and grinned. "Yeah, I escaped the ugly world of human civilization."

"Oh, you're such a kidder! Come, you MUST meet my boyfriend, Chief. He's such a refined gentleman!" Freya tugged at Mie's arm, pulling me away from Nook's Shop.

Running across a field of white snow, they stopped in front of a large house, that seemed to radiat heat that enticed me.

The door opened quite suddenly, revealing a red wolf. "Ah, Freya love! Who is this you have here?" He eyed me with a Should-I-Bother-With-You kind of look.

"This is my sister, uff da. She came to live with me when I asked her to." Freya walked up, briefly kissing Chief. For some reason, I blushed and felt entirely jealous.

He chortled when they broke the kiss. "Really? I suppose she's okay then. Hello Mie. I'm Chief." He extended a paw. I looked at his eyes, then his paw. Undecisively, I lay my hand on his warm paw.

Without realizing, I had shivered because of the winter season that hadn't left yet.

"Ah. I think your sister is cold, Freya love. We should come in and have some soup."

Freya glanced at me, then back. I could hear the whining in her voice. "Oh yes, but...she has her own home."

"I just bought it today!" I blurted, surprised at Freya's comment. Oops. Both were looking at me now. 'Look at what you've done!' I scolded myself. 'Freya should have every right to spend some time alone with her boyfriend!'

Chief cocked an amused eyebrow. "Oh? So that must mean that Nook hasn't set up the electricity and plumbing and so on."

I nodded, but Freya gave me a warning glance. "Yes, but she came packed with warm clothes, didn't you SISTER?"

"Come now, Freya! My house is big enough, and I'm more hospitable than I show. I know you want some time for us, but we'll have it after our guest is warm." Chief gently pushed Freya inside, and ushered me in after.

I looked up at the two story building, awed by the candle and chandelier lights. I vigorously cleaned my shoes on Chief's welcome mat before going in. Into the room to the right was a large dining table as big as the 'cozy house' Nook had sold me. I sat down in front of soup with various fish in it, with tiny specks of...potatoes?

Nervously picking up a spoon, I tried to identify the green specks. 'What are THESE...? Green onions...?'

Freya watched me over the tip of her bowl, as she drank from it, holding out her pinky as best she could. Chief merely glanced from me, to Freya, to the large Grandfather clock, then back to me. I got irked quickly by that, so I finally spoke up.

"Is there a meeting you have to get to, Chief, or what? You keep looking me then to the clock as if I'm a pest!"

Freya put her bowl down, ogling me. "Mie!" She sounded shocked, but I could literally hear what she was thinking. 'He's looking at you as if you're a pest BECAUSE YOU ARE A PEST.'

Chief just chuckled at my outburst. "Apologies. I didn't mean to make you so nervous. Please try the soup. It's delicious."

"You haven't touched it." I pointed out.

He looked down at his cold soup, then back to me. "Very good observation. I suppose you don't entirely trust me?"

I blushed and looked down. "It's not that...I'm sorry about what I said..."

Pushing his chair aside, and walking to the door, he opened it and spoke quietly. "That's alright, but I think tensions are a bit high. It's getting late anyway. You should get home."

I looked at Freya waiting for her to go to HER house, but she stayed glued to the chair. I turned to Chief's expecting door. Sighing, I stood and left, with him closing the door the moment I stepped out.

Running fast into my cold house, I turned on the light. Hard wood floor. Not much better wallpaper. I curled into the fetal position, and cried.

(Next morning)

The sun was rising quickly, but not hot enough to melt the snow just yet. Just as the rays hit my face I looked up, bloodshot eyes from crying going away.

I brushed myself up, and left the house in search of Nook's shop. I got lost about seven times before deciding to ask someone. Looking around, I saw a female cat with a white face, apart from the blue stretching across her forehead. I heard someone call her Punchy.

I ran up to her, and asked, "Um...do you know where Nook's shop is?"

Punchy looked at me in a sleepy manner. "Nook's...Cranny? Yush...it's just...a few blocks ...of...you..."

"A few WHAT?" My eyebrows furrowed. What was this cat talking about?

"Blocks...ahead...zzZZZZ." And she fell asleep right then and there.

Shrugging, I ran ahead as Punchy said. There stood a shack with a badly placed sign scribbled with 'Nook's Cranny'. Jeez. This town must be dirt poor.

Walking in, I met a surprise.

"WHY ARE YOU SO LATE, SLACKER?" He practically pounced on me.

"Gyah! SORRY! I'm late because of that...that SHACK you sold me!" I glared at the raccoon.

He sniffed. "Well, you have quite a lot of tasks to do, missy. So hup-two"

"Ugh..." I was planting Nook's own little flowerbed. And believe me, it's no piece of cake. A large yellow elephant stood towering above me...and laughed!

"Ha, you have to do that icky work. Why bother anyway? It's WINTER."

"Get outta my face," I snarled, not looking up. Okay, so technically, so wasn't in my face. But I SO wasn't in the mood.

The elephant laughed through her nose. "Nggugh! Yeah, right! The name's Eloise. I'm pretty big round here, so you watch yourself." She staggered away.

I retorted. "Pretty BIG is right..." Sighing, I stood, stretching my limbs. Finally done! Walking back inside, I told the Rabid Raccoon I was done.

"Already? Well...I suppose I'll pay you...80 bells. Quite generous, I know." He grinned.

All I could do was gape at him. 80 BELLS FOR MY HARD WORK? He truly IS mad. I was about to shout, when Nook turned away. "Here. I need you to deliver this carpet to Cookie."

Numbly, I took the item, and went to find Cookie's location at the Train Station Map. "Cookie...Cookie..." I murmured, searching for her name. "AHA! COOKIE, D-2!"

I walked away from the loud bustle of the train, walking into a wintery forest glade. "Ah, alone with my thoughts again..." I smiled. For some reason, my thoughts kept circling around to Chief. I glared at the cloudy sky. Stepping onto a slippery ramp, I fell downwards, rolling until I hit a fruit tree. "Ow!" I shouted. It was an ORANGE tree. Great.

Dazedly, I stood, still clutching that piece of carpet. Problem was...it was wet.

"HEY! You completely ruined my carpet!" A pink dog wailed worriedly, as she ran up to me.

"Oh, sorry about that...I slipped on that slope..." I sighed.

"Um...I guess it's okay. I can just dry it out...By the way, I'm Cookie." She took the carpet from my cold hands.

I glanced up, and smiled. Maybe she was the only nice one around here? "I'm Mie. Do you know Freya?"

"Freya?" Her brows furrowed. "She's okay sometimes...but when I try to speak to her, she mostly just talks about Chief, that boyfriend of hers."

I froze. Does this whole village know about Chief and Freya, then? "Um...well, she's my sister." I laughed in a stand-offish way.

Cookie laughed in the same way. "Oh, uh, haha. Yes...well...I shouldn't keep you from Nooks if you're delivering. I hope to see you later. Bye Mie!"

I waved. "Bye Cookie!" Turning around, I walked against the gravity while going up the ramp.

(Inside Nook's)

"Dillydallying along? I'll have to dock your pay a bit...so, you should have 130 bells."

I groaned. I'll never get far with this mean creature for a boss.

"Next thing you have to do...send a letter to Chief about my big sale tomorrow. He's one of my loyal customers, so don't mess it up! Here's some free stationary." Nook hands me a paper and pen. My eyes glimmered. I can apologise! And all in a letter so I won't have to face him!

(At post office)

'What should I write?' I wondered, sitting at a spare desk inside. 'Hm...'

'Dear Chief,  
I'm sorry about the other night. I really didn't mean to upset you. I work for Nook half-time, so...there's a really big sale, just for you. That's what Nook said. Anyway...bye.

Sincerely,  
Mie'

I sighed. That was so lame. "Can I help you?" Pelly asks politely, trying as if to help me with any problems.

"Oh, yeah. I have a letter for Chief." I handed over the white envelope over the counter. Pelly takes it delicately, and places it on the counter behind her.

"Thank you. Is there anything else?"

I shake my head and leave.

When open the door, it smacks into someone, and they shout, "AGH!" I run out quickly to help and apologise.

The person I accidently hit was Chief...and beside him was Freya. My eyes widened, and my heart skipped a beat. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you!" I placed my hand out towards him. He takes it, and I pull him up. I slip and fall into his embrace. For a second, I felt completely warm. Then I remembered where I was. I pushed away, saying sorry over and over, running to my home.

I shut the door against the freezing snow. Looking out my window, there was a light slurry...which turned into a heavy blizzard in a matter of seconds. "Looks like I got home in time..." I muttered.

KNOCKKNOCK

I opened the door an inch. Pink fur? "Cookie?" I asked.

"Yeah...I kind of felt bad for just leaving you at my house when you dropped off my carpet. Want to come over? I don't think your...house...is quite up to warmth just yet." She handed me a very warm blanket. I almost melted. "Alright." I chuckled.

Silently crunching over the snow to Cookie's house, I covered my face with the blanket so that only my eyes peeped out.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind if Paulina stays over too. She's my first human friend. You're my second." Cookie smiled, reaching the door. When it opened with a creak, I felt the blood rushing back to my face. "Ahhh," we both murmured in unison.

Paulina was sitting on a seat comforter, legs tucked neatly under the table, eating sushi. "Hey Cookie! You're back! Who's that?"

We walked in, and I sat on the couch, happy to be somewhere warm. "That's Mie. She's new here. Did you know that she's Freya's sister?"

Paulina looked me over, and looked confused. "Marriage made us siblings." I chortled.

The other girl nodded, and went back to watching an Apple TV. It was playing 'Pillow Soft', a soap show.

"Do you want anything to eat, Mie? Paulina already helped herself." Cookie grinned, and went into the kitchen, which was near the living room.

"Um...no, that's okay. I'm fine." I lowered my gaze to a picture of Cookie and a freckled lion kissing.

She saw me look at the picture, and picked it up from a table top. "Rex. He was my boyfriend I truly loved...but he moved."

I look up at her big soft eyes. "A lion? And dog?"

Cookie leaned against the wall. "Species doesn't matter when you love someone..." She whispered. I barely heard her because of the TV. Obviously, Paulina had heard this before, so didn't pay much attention.

"Then I suppose I can tell you guys what happened..." I told them what happened from when I came to Fruitn, up to now.

Paulina was facing me the whole time I told the story. It kind of startled me at first, until she told me why she can connect with my story. "...Because, Mie, I have a boyfriend. He lives here. And he isn't human like us." She gave a carefree grin.

"Yeah but...how am I supposed to compete with my SISTER? She's an actual wolf...and Chief he...wouldn't care for me." I stared blankly at the wall.

"From what you told us, it already sounds like he likes you." Cookie took a spoonfull from a tub of cookiedough.

"Hey, Paulina, who's your boyfriend, anyway?" I try to change the subject so I don't get my hopes up.

"Hm? Oh, I'll let you meet him tomorrow, if the storm's let up." She said with a comical mysterious voice.

"You know what? I'm glad I moved here." I grinned, taking away Cookie's tub of cookiedough.

"Hey," She squealed. "Give that back, I'm hungry!"

I wave it tauntingly in front of her face, and jump backwards as Cookie lunged at me. Paulina got up, rounding to my backside for an ambush. I walked backwards, but trip over an edge of the couch, and the cookiedough goes flying at Paulina. She dodges it just in time, and we hear a SPLAT on the wall.

The cookiedough tub slid down slowly. The three of us look at each, then laugh.

(Next morning)

"Uuungh..." I yawned, opening my eyes to the beginning rays of the sun.

"Hurry up, we have to meet - " Paulina caught herself in time. "My boyfriend...at the Wishing Well." She twirled her new kimono, and pranced out the door.

"Is she always so happy?" I laughed, wearing a normal blue detailed kimono that I borrowed from Cookie.

"Actually...yeah." She giggled, coming out from her dressing room, with a black and fireworks detailed kimono.

"Let's go, then!" I smiled. Even though, I envied Cookie's kimono.

We marched to the Wishing Well that turned out not to be far away. I was pretty nervous - what if I saw Chief again?

There was a small festival going on at the Wishing Well, and it seemed we had gotten here early enough. Almost all the village was here. I scanned the crowd looking for Chief - I found a rather cute looking blue wolf that had yellow eyes. Cookie caught me looking, and nudged me. "Like him? I'll introduce you." She grinned mischievously.

I stuttered an excuse, but she dragged me alone to him anyway. "Hey Lobo! I want you to meet someone."

Lobo turned from another wolf that was all navy blue, but had a cream colored snout. "Just a sec, Wolfgang"  
Then he looked at Cookie coolly. "Who is it?"

Cookie pushed me forward and I blinked. "I uh...Hi, I'm Mie." I stammered.

Lobo grinned, showing sharp canines, and shook my right hand. His paw was so soft..."'Lo, Mie. I'm Lobo. So what's up?"

I gulped. How can he act so...cool? "We're here to find Paulina's boyfriend." 'OH GAWD, WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT?' I thought.

Lobo laughed. "Good luck with that. Well, I hope I'll see you around sometime." He turned his back and waved half-heartedly. I just stared after him. What a cool guy...

"HAMBO!" I jumped and looked around. That was Paulina's voice...but where was she? Oh wait. She was right by the Wishing Well, glomping and clinging to a pig wearing a headband.

Cookie and I walked over, laughing as Hambo was struggling with Paulina hanging onto him.

"Urgh...Hi, I guess you're Cookie and Mie?" Hambo grunted.

Paulina jumped off, and gave Hambo another big hug. "Guys, this is Hambo, my boyfriend. Hambo already knows you." She giggled, and hooked arms with the pig.

I laughed. Someone shoved me, so that I nearly fell to the ground. I turned to give that person a good talking, when I find...that who shoved me, was the one and only, Chief.

I squinted. The sun was in my eyes. Chief smirked, and pulled Freya gently up front. The crowd was silent now, in a circle around me and Chief and Freya. "Why?" Was all that would come from my mouth.

Freya shoved Chief aside. "Stay away from Chief. He's MY boyfriend, you got that, HUMAN?" She sneered, and turned. Chief shrugged his shoulders and followed her.

Lobo came up, and grasped my hand to pull me up. Without thinking, I hugged him and began to cry. "I...I didn't d-do anyth-thing..." I hiccuped.

He pat my back, whispering. "It'll be okay..."

Paulina held my arm lightly. "Come on. We should go..."

I looked up from Lobo's embrace. "W-what about your date with Hambo?" I must've looked a mess, because the crowd didn't dissipate just yet, but it was very slowly.

Paulina shook her head, her arm still linked to him. "He's coming with us!" She grinned.

I couldn't help but smile, and asked Paulina for a favor. "Do you mind if I catch you and Cookie up? I'll only be a second."

"No problem." She lingered for a second taking a glance at me to Lobo, then left.

I turned back to Lobo, who hadn't let go. "Thanks, Lobo..." I murmured.

He leaned in, as if hypnotising me with his golden eyes. I closed mine, and felt furry lips (!) against my own. It was weird kissing a wolf, but nothing I couldn't live with. After a second or two, I pulled back, and looked into his eyes. "You don't care that...I'm a wolf?"

I shook my head, remembering what Cookie had said. "Species doesn't matter when it comes to love..." I smiled from my heart, and Lobo hugged me again. "See you tomorrow?"

"It's a date then." I giggled at Lobo's What-Did-You-Say? face, and fleed to catch up to my friends. He just grinned, and turned to go home.

"Hey guys." I huffed from running at least a mile to catch up.

"So...what's with the cutie?" Paulina asked coyly, to see if she'd get an emotion from Hambo. She succeeded.

"Hey!" Hambo cried indignantly. Paulina hugged him, and laughed.

"Um...I have a 'date' with him tomorrow."

Cookie gasped. "Ooooh! Really? When?"

I blushed, because I forgot all about the time and place.

Paulina groaned. "You forgot about the time, place..."

Hambo chuckled. "It won't matter. If that Lobo guy really likes you, Mie, he'll find you himself"

Everyone went to their own homes. Hambo had an extra bed he sold me for 1,000 bells, so I could finally sleep.  
I turned so that I could see the moonlight sift through my window. I happily sighed. Lobo...But what about that thing with Freya at the Well? That was disturbing...I replayed the memory in my head...

i "Stay away from Chief. He's MY boyfriend, you got that, HUMAN?"/i

That last bit shocked me the most. Freya and I had always been nice to each other, we'd even become slight friends. She's never called me Human as an insult before...

I turned on the bed post light, and walked to my desk and sat down, taking out a journal. I wrote. And wrote. And wrote. Two hours later I look up at my silver clock, and see that it's already 1 AM! So much for sleeping...

I put on warmer clothes, and go outside, silently closing the door. 'I think I'll go to the river bend...' I thought. Hearing a branch snap, I turned, just a few paces away from the river bend. "Paulina?"

"Heh, yeah. You couldn't sleep either, I guess?"

"Yup...so why're you awake?" I asked.

"Heh, too much mocha at Hambo's pad, I guess."

"BOO!"

I twisted my neck towards Paulina's direction. "Nice try. But I wasn't born yesterday."

"That...that wasn't me." Paulina stepped back, bumping into me. "Ow..."

A mist started to coalesce around us, then one part was more dense, and soon formed a shape. Or person.

"I'm Whisp, the ghost..." He spoke.

"What do you w-want?" I tried to shield Paulina from him.

"I'm friendly. I was just looking for my Wisps. My pets that got away. Could you help me find them?"

"Um...actually, we're about to turn in for the night. Maybe some other time?" I tried to drag Paulina away, but she was fascinated.

"Oh um...alright. Toodles then." Altogether Whisp and the fog disappeared.

"Paulina GO HOME. We don't know what kind of crazy animals live here in Fruitn." I looked around.

Paulina just stared at me as if I were the one that was crazy. "Are you kidding? I've lived here my whole life!"

I glared, and she murmured a Fine, and stomped home. I did the same, tucked into bed, and fell asleep into a deep slumber.

(Next Day)

"Did you find Lobo yet?" Cookie asked immediately when I came by to her house.

Rolling my eyes, I rolled down my skirt. "No. It's too early for him to be awake. I've known Freya practically my whole life! She wakes up late, goes to bed late."

"So you automatically assume that all wolves in the village are like that?" She smirked, drinking a mug of hot coffee. "You've got a lot to learn, Mie."

"So says a pink dog. Okay." I cocked an eyebrow at her, and three a throat-pillow playfully. She dodged, but got some coffee on a letter.

"Oh no!"

"Sorry!" I ran up, to smudge off the coffee, but it's always too late for me. It was enveloped to...Rex?  
I look up at her. "Why the sudden letter to Rex?"

She didn't look me straight in the eye, "Well...er...he sent me one a day or two before I met you. He said he missed me so much, but just can't come live here, because he owns his own shop. He proposed...but if I say yes, I'll have to move."

I stared, mouth agape. "You're kidding! MARRIAGE?" I went into a dither attack, not making sence at all, until Cookie hit me over the head with the throat-pillow.

She was blushing the hardest I've ever seen. "Yes, marriage...I don't want to leave. I've lived here since...well, since I first started feeling independance...then there's Paulina, and you..."

"Aw, come on! We'll miss you, but this is your LOVE. You should at least visit him for the weekend, and see if you can last that long without us." I smiled half-heartedly. I really didn't want Cookie to go - she was the first animal friend in this town!

She clapped her paws. "That's a GREAT idea, Mie!" She ran over and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe. When she finally let go, Cookie ran into the kitchen and dialed a number.

Cookie: Rex?  
Rex: Cookie, hey. So what do you think?  
Cookie: Well, my friend made up a really good idea. I visit you for a couple days, and see if I'm ready for marriage.  
Rex: chortle Now why didn't I think of that?  
Cookie: Because you're my little Rexxy-poo.  
Rex: Am I? Then you're my cuppy-cake.  
Cookie: Then you're.  
Rex: Then...

I tuned them out, and slipped outside. I breathed in the cold brisk air. I longed to hug that furry wolf again...to feel his comforting warmth...

"Mie!" I opened my eyes, searching for the source of whomever called my name. That same wolf I had just imagined about ran at me, and hugged me tight. I laughed, hugging him back.

"Lobo! I thought you were sleeping!"

He grinned and chuckled. "When I have a pretty girl to find? Never." He cupped his paw under my chin and looked me in the eyes. I could feel myself being sucked in when...

"Eeeew, get a ROOM." Eloise marched up, her trunk swinging lazily.

I glanced at her through the corner of my eye. "Go away, and mind your own business, will you?"

Eloise pouted. "Loooobooo, why are you hanging out with this loser, when you can hang out with ME?"

Lobo cracked up. "Eloise, I'd rather eat a rotten cake than hang out with you. And anyone who calls Mie a loser is someone who's just jealous of her good looks."

Eloise trumpeted through her trunk in anger, and just stomped away. Neither Lobo nor Mie knew that someone was watching behind a tree...watching their every move.

Cookie came from her house, holding one luggage.

I stared. "Going ALREADY?"

Cookie shifted uneasily, and looked up. "Yeah, Rex wanted to know as soon as possible."

"Okay, call me. I'll tell Paulina." I gazed at the twinkling light snow.

Lobo rested his arm around my waist. "You don't mind, do you?" I asked him, worried that if we go to Paulina's house, we may never go on our date.

He chuckled. "Course not. We have almost all day."

Cookie walked to the Train Station, and Lobo and I went right to Paulina's house. Her house was a medium 1 level house, but there was a still growing peach tree next to the front door.

I opened the door and called out. "Paulina? Are you there?"

Paulina was in the kitchen, eating Nook Brand Cereal. "Hey."

"Why're you so tired?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Last night from the walk...turns out, Timmy & Tommy can't get enough of me. So I spent all night dodging them to get to my house."

I looked at Lobo to see his reaction. Cool as ever. "Timmy and Tommy? Nook's nephews?"

Paulina nodded, reaching for a jacket and putting it on. "So what's up? I thought you two would go on a date."

I looked uneasily from Lobo to Paulina. "Well...Cookie is going to visit Rex for a couple days, then decide if she wants to marry him. If she does, she has to move."

She stood shell-shocked. "Wha...what did you...just...say?"

Lobo and I glanced at each other. "I think I'd better call Hambo..." Lobo murmured and went off to dial the number.

"She'll come back, don't worry. It's only two days." I hugged her.

"It's not that it's...SHE NEVER GAVE BACK MY CELL PHONE." Paulina got onto the floor and shouted about her cell phone.

Hambo came through the door, and picked up Paulina. "How about I find you a Cherry?"

"Cherry? ...We...don't have any Cherry Trees." Paulina wiped her eyes.

He winked. "Ah, but I know a secret place in this village where no one goes, and someone planted a Cherry Tree there."

"LET'S GO!" Paulina giggled and ran out of the house with the rest of us chasing her.

We were down by the sea, near the museum. Paulina was eating cherries with Hambo. Lobo was sitting down and leaning against the tree. I sat down with him, leaning against his shoulder. "So much for our date..." I giggled.

Lobo peered at me, and grinned that toothy smile. "We can always try this weekend"

Chief had broken up with Freya. He'd said that she was too protective of him, and to stop ruling his life. Freya's snout wiggled slightly in pure anger. Somehow, it's all Mie's fault!

She couldn't take it anymore. Watching Mie be happy with her own kind was disgusting! Time to do something about it.  
It just so happened that Eloise was one of Freya's good friends. Eloise smuggled fruits from other villages to sell to Freya. Another point was that Eloise hated Mie...

A devious plot began to form in Freya's pink cranium.

(Two days later.)

The sun's morning rays filtered through my window and leered at my face. Just then my phone rang, and I extended my hand to pick it up. "Mhmello?"

"Mie? It's Cookie."

I shot up in bed. "Cookie! How's it going?"

"Well I couldn't take it. Rex is my love, but he's very sporty...I couldn't keep up. So I'm coming home!"

I got out of bed to find some clothes. "And Rex doesn't mind?"

"No. In fact, he gave me Biskit's number, in case I ever felt like I should be with my own species once in a while."

"Great! I'll tell Paulina the marvelous news!" Aha, I found a BB shirt and put it on.

"See you all in a little bit, then."

"Alright, bye!" I hung up and dashed outside...running smack dab into Chief.

"Ah, just the girl I wanted to see." Chief quirked a small smile.

"I have to go somewhere. Can this wait a bit?" I walked past him, not bothering to say sorry.

"Hm? I wanted to ask if you'd like to come to my house for dinner tonight."

I rolled my eyes. "You have some nerve, after kicking me out the way you did, and now you're coming up to me for dinner? I don't think so."

Paulina was planting an orange tree in her backyard. "Paulina!" She turned to face me. "Cookie's coming back!" I shouted.

Paulina nodded, and went back to work. I could see her smile though. Twisting down the road, I knocked on Lobo's door.

"Er, what are you doing love?" Chief nervously said.

I retorted. "Don't call me love, because I don't love you. And, I'm knocking on Lobo's door, because you won't let me be."

"From what Freya told me, you have quite the crush on me," He picked off some fuzz from his striped shirt.

I froze. Lobo had opened the door at that exact moment, and Chief put his arm around my shoulder.

Lobo looked from me to Chief then back. "I see." He said, and wen back inside, slamming the door. I shook my head.

'No, NO!' I thought. Chuckling, Chief pulled me closer to him. "You're mine now, human."

What does he mean?

Chief dragged me to a large leafy bush where Freya and Eloise were waiting. "I thought you two broke up!" I blurted, indicating Freya and Chief's relationship.

"Don't you know a rumor when you hear it? As if Chief would break up with me for YOU." Freya snickered.

"Well what do you want?" I narrowed my eyes. How dare they mess up my relationship with Lobo...

Eloise pointed her trunk at me. "We want 30,000 bells."

My mouth hung open. "Thirty thousand! I barely paid off my first rent the day before!"

"Then I suppose you'd better get to work. Otherwise...we'll find all your little friends and..." Chief made a throat gesture.

I widened my eyes. "You're going to murder them!"

Freya rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "NO, we're going to kidnap them and hide them at a hideout."

I pulled away from Chief. "I'm telling Copper about this!"

All three of them laughed uproarously. "Good luck with that!"

Running to get Paulina, I told her what had just happened and to come with me. "Alright!" She said. She was smiling! As if this was all she dreamed of! sweatdrop

We raced down the hill and slipped a couple times on the snow, but we eventually got to the Police Station. On the notice board was a note: 'Booker and I, Copper, have gone to Melon Island for a little vacation. We shall return in due course of seven days.'

"Oh great." I muttered.

"What about the mayor?" Paulina suggested.

Next stop, the Wishing Well. The mayor was sleeping in a small hut, and had barricaded the door with locks and dressers. A sign was posted outside of it. 'Do Not Disturb.'

"So much for that idea." I groaned.

CHCHCHCHCHCH...

"Isn't that the train?" I asked Paulina excitedly. At last! Cookie!

We raced up from the trail we had laid, and went to the train station. Cookie was talking with the porter monkey.

"COOKIE!" Paulina and I yelled excitedly in unison.

"Oh hi guys! What's up?"

I unraveled the story yet again to her. Paulina looked around us to see if the D. Three were around. Cookie frowned. "Why would they do that, though?"

"I have NO clue whatsoever. And, Chief completely messed up my relationship with Lobo!" I said it so loud that small birds flew from their perches.

"Um..." Paulina pointed to two wolves having a drink of Nook Soda. They looked like twins...?

"Lobo?" I asked.

He eyed me icily, and said, "This is Fang, my brother. Fang, this is Mie."

Fang looked at me up and down and whispered to Lobo, "You liked a human? You're crazier than I thought."

I heard him, but looked expectant. Fang said so we all could hear but directed it to me and Lobo, "She cheated on you with Chief? What a human thing to do. I keep telling ya, brother, you gotta stay away from these sort of things."

And they turned and walked away. Cookie and Paulina gazed at me with apologetic expressions, but I just said, "Come on. We're going to the Post Office"

(At the Post Office)

"Pelly? Pete? You here?" I looked over the counter, but it was empty.

Cookie glanced out the window and pointed. "Ohmygawd, Mie, the D. Three are coming!"

Paulina popped her head out the window, and saw Freya, Chief, and Eloise coming after them. She murmured Oh Beans! and jumped over the counter. "Guys, there's a hidden passageway...a cellar I think!"

In a depserate attempt, we followed her, making sure to close the door and hide the knob to enter.

Freya raged in, brandishing an axe. "We know you're heeere, poppit...((A/N: POTC. ))"

Phyllis flew down from the sky, and sneered. "Are you looking for two humans and a dog?"

Chief held onto her shirt cuffs and shook her. "Where are they!"

She weakly pointed over the counter, and Chief dropped her like a hot potato. "Quickly, imbecile!" He directed towards Eloise who held a net. She nodded, and clumsily jumped over the counter.

Freya looked at her right paw. "Oh darn it all...I broke a claw."

Chief looked at her incredulously. "You're the one who put us all up to this!"

Freya looked annoyed. "Maybe I should go to Nook's for that Spa Treatment...I heard they're having a cucumber over the eyes technique..."

Chief just sweatdropped. "I quit." He left the Post Office, but fell into a pitfall.  
"AGH! FREYA GET ME OUTTA HEEERE"

I looked above me, from the floor shaking because of Eloise tripping over her trunk. "Do you think she was fed Big Baby Formula?"

Cookie looked in my direction. "That's not very nice..." PHFFFFFT.

Paulina gasp/laughed. "COOKIE FARTED!"

I stared at the both of them. "Shhhhh, they'll hear us"

Eloise looked around, but couldn't find anything. She clumsily leaped over the counter, and went outside to find Freya and Chief.

Popping my head from the hidden door, I whispered back to my friends, "I think it's safe..."

We came out, Cookie last. "It wasn't me!" She squealed.

Lobo, Wolfgang, and Hambo ran into the Post Office.

"Mie!"

"Hambo!"

"Cookie!"

"Lobo!"

"Paulina!"

Wolfgang looked around. No one knew him, so he added hastily, "WOLFGANG"

I ran and hug Lobo tightly. "What Chief said - "

The wolf hugged me back, and said, "I knew it wasn't true. I just wasn't thinking properly."

I shook my head and gazed into his eyes.

"No...it was true." I saw the hurt in his eyes, but I added, "Before I met iyou/i."

We kissed lightly.

Paulina jumped onto Hambo's back, and giggled. "Piggy piggy back back...!"

Hambo sweatdropped. "What am I, your pet!"

Paulina nodded, laughing merrily. "YUP! Giddyup, Hambo!"

Cookie blushed. Just her and Wolfgang.

Wolfgang looked Cookie over, and decided that she wasn't too bad. "Here's my number." He smirked.

Cookie smiled, taking it. Now she had two numbers - one from Biskit, and another from Wolfgang. How will she choose? Ah well. Plenty of time to figure that out!

The group went out of the Post Office. The D. Three had fled to another town by the looks of things.   
(Later at night around a dwindling campfire)

We sang songs, and roasted marshmellows. I looked up at the sky. It was cloudless for the first time since I came by, and the stars were shining full of hope.

I caught all the others watching me. I smiled, and said softly, "Take me away..."

THE END. 


End file.
